katyperryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson mejor conocida por sus nombres artísticos, Katy Hudson y Katy Perry (nacida el 25 de octubre 1984), es una cantante, compositora, guitarrista y actriz de Santa Bárbara, California, Estados Unidos. Es una de las estrellas pop más exitosas del medio artístico, catalogada como una fuente de inspiración. Es una de las cantantes más adorables debido a su habilidad para relacionarse con sus fanáticos con su música y expresar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de una manera divertida. Biografía Katy Perry nació el 25 de octubre de 1984 en Santa Bárbara, California, Estados Unidos. Cuando Katy iba al cuarto curso de la escuela primaria, su profesor pidió a la clase que hiciesen un "panel de visiones" — un collage de imágenes recortadas de revistas que representase los sueños y aspiraciones que esperaban llegar a realizar en la vida. Era el año 1993 y Selena acababa de ganar un premio Grammy, así que Katy con nueve años eligió una foto de la joven cantante de pop latina sujetando su dorado galardón. Quince años más tarde, Perry acaba de ser nominada para su primer premio Grammy en la categoría de "Mejor Interpretación Vocal Pop Femenina" por su omnipresente single No. 1 single, "I Kissed a Girl", de su álbum de platino Top 10 en las listas, One of the Boys, y ha sido elegida como la artista My GRAMMY® Moment de este año. Las ventas de sus discos ya superan los 2 millones de álbumes y más de 13 millones de temas, singles y productos para móviles en conjunto. "Cuando me trasladé de piso hace poco, encontré mi viejo panel de visiones", cuenta Perry, ahora con 24 años. "Incluso desde niña, muy joven, sabía donde quería llegar. Simplemente no sabía que si ponía un pie delante del otro, llegaría de hecho a esa meta algún día". La deliberada y obstinada determinación de Perry, por no mencionar su talento vocal y para escribir canciones y su enorme carisma, han desembocado en un año asombroso para esta joven estrella pop de ojos como platos y pelo azabache, quien, con su descarado sentido del humor y su estilo de chica pin-up, fue "la estrella revelación del 2008" según publicaba la revista Blender en el número que llevaba a Perry en portada. Se podría decir que todo empezó en abril de 2008 cuando Madonna le dijo a Ryan Seacrest que el tema "Ur So Gay" de Perry (de su EP de noviembre de 2007 del mismo título) — un fulminante beso de despedida a un ex metrosexual — era su canción favorita. "Puede que sólo fuese un pequeño comentario por su parte, pero fue todo un gran comentario en mi mundo", recuerda Perry. "Fue como un gran barco que sale del puerto y obtiene una gran despedida con champagne". Poco después de haber sido bendecida por la Reina del Pop, Perry publicó su single de debut "I Kissed A Girl" — una provocativa oda a la belleza de las mujeres que ruló por las emisoras de radio a lo largo del verano del 2008, convirtiéndose en un éxito en todos los formatos hasta llegar al No. 1 en la lista Hot 100 de Billboard donde permaneció durante siete semanas seguidas y empató con el récord que mantenía Capitol Records con los Beatles en cuanto a número de semanas en el puesto número 1. El video estuvo nominado a cinco premios MTV Video Music Awards, incluyendo un guiño a Perry como "Mejor Artista Revelación" y se convirtió en el vídeo musical más visto del 2008 en MySpace. El tema "I Kissed A Girl", que fue un gran éxito No. 1 en las emisoras en 22 países y ganadora del premio 2009 People’s Choice (Elección del Público) por "Canción Pop Favorita", ha vendido más de seis millones de copias en todo el mundo. Su popularidad también convirtió a Perry en un objetivo oportuno para el comentador Bill O’Reilly de la cadena Fox News, que reunió a un panel de analistas con lápiz y papel para debatir sobre el efecto de la canción en la impresionable juventud americana. Los lectores de la revista Rolling Stone y del portal PerezHilton.com también votaron a Perry como "Mejor Artista Revelación". El 17 de junio de 2008, EMI Music publicó One of the Boys, un ingenioso revolcón a través del brillantemente colorido mundo de Perry que muestra sus letras afiladas y francas, su gran voz y su festivo contoneo de poderío femenino, además de su atractiva vulnerabilidad en canciones como su último single, "Thinking Of You". "Creo que la gente puede apreciar a un compositor(a) que muestra distintas facetas" declara Katy. "Todo ese rollo de la ira y la angustia está muy guay, pero si es lo único que puedes ofrecer, resulta aburrido. Todo lo que escribo, sea feliz o triste, tiene sentido del humor". Un buen ejemplo es el segundo single del álbum, el arrojado tema de alto voltaje "Hot N Cold", que se convirtió en su segundo single número 1 single y en un éxito internacional, vendiendo casi tres millones de copias digitales desde su publicación. El sorprendente y llamativo video de ese tema con su hilarante temática de bodas, se convirtió en el segundo estreno más visto de todos los tiempos en MySpace, demostrando a los cómodos críticos de sofá, detractores y negativistas que el éxito de esta imparable joven artista con peto de satén y medias de red no fue ninguna chiripa. When Saturday Night Live spoofed her, it was official: Katy Perry was a bonafide cultural phenomenon. Entonces ¿por qué Perry piensa que está conectada con un público en masa cuando el camino hacia el estrellato está repleta de sueños rotos de aspirantes de quiero y no puedo? "Porque soy simplemente yo misma", explica, "y eso es todo lo que el público quiere. La gente quiere escuchar artistas que son naturales, son ellos mismos, pero que hacen cosas interesantes y cantan sobre ellas de una forma interesante que quizá ellos intentaron concebir pero que no pudieron. Me vienen muchas chicas que me dicen, ‘Cuando escuché ‘Thinking of You’, yo me sentía así exactamente, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiese poner mis sentimientos en palabras’. Creo que por eso la gente se siente identificada conmigo. Además, cualquiera puede conocerme. No soy distante. Soy la misma persona que era antes de los singles de éxito. Sólo que ahora tengo unos horarios para el desayuno, la comida y la cena". Los fans parecen responder a su cualidad de chica accesible de al lado (si la chica de al lado fuese una auto-denominada "glamour ninja"), quizás porque no es una actuación. Hija de dos pastores religiosos, Perry creció cantando en la iglesia. "Mi padre me daba diez dólares, lo que es mucho dinero cuando eres una niña de nueve años, para cantar en una iglesia, alrededor de los restaurantes, en funciones familiares, prácticamente en cualquier sitio", nos cuenta. Perry se crió en una dieta estricta de música de iglesia; la "música secular", como la llamaba su madre, "no estaba permitida". Pero una noche durante una fiesta de pijamas, Perry se topó con un disco de los Queen "y los cielos se abrieron y me salvaron", cuenta. "A partir de entonces, han sido mi mayor influencia. Su musicalidad y sus letras eran tan exuberantes y reales. Nunca había escuchado nada igual". Cuando tenía 15 años, Perry estaba decidida a seguir el camino de la música. Pasó algún tiempo en Nashville trabajando con compositores profesionales — "esos experimentados veteranos de la música country que llevan toda la vida escribiendo canciones" — y perfeccionando sus propias habilidades para escribir canciones. "Cada una de mis canciones está extraída directamente al 100 por ciento de mi vida". A los 17, Perry conoció al legendario productor y compositor Glen Ballard, que pasó años guiándola y ayudándola a desarrollar su talento y capacidad para componer. La fuerza de sus canciones y la voz a plena garganta de Perry captaron la atención de Capitol Music Group, que firmó un contrato discográfico con ella en la primavera de 2007. "He pasado por mucho puntos buenos y bajos en este negocio", cuenta Perry. "Antes de tener un contrato, era duro. Firmaba un cheque para pagar el alquiler y al lado escribía ‘Por favor, Dios, por favor’. Pero no me suicidé arrojándome desde el cartel de Hollywood. Al final todo funciona siempre para mejor". Hay un largo camino desde pasar de estar arruinada a robar toda la expectación en la ceremonia de entrega de "Los Premios Awards" de la MTV Latinoamericana (donde Perry plantó cara en un gran pastel rosa) y a presentar y actuar en los premios MTV Europe Music Awards en Liverpool, Inglaterra, cosa que hizo en noviembre de 2008, recogiendo el premio por "Mejor Artista Revelación" por el camino. Ahora Perry se está preparando para su primer gira internacional como cabeza de cartel, algo que está lista para afrontar tras pasar un extenuante verano en la gira Vans Warped Tour — un circo con múltiples bandas que un crítico comparó con "los encierros de San Fermín en Pamplona... pero sin toros, ni el pintoresco paisaje vasco". "La gira Warped fue lo más duro que he hecho nunca" admite Perry. "Era como estar en el ejército, como GI Jane recibiendo patadas en el culo todos y cada uno de los días, pero ahora sé cómo lidiar con cualquier situación".